User blog:Red Krystals/Superman vs Sentry
Combatant 1 The Man of Steel: Superman Our first Combatant is Superman the Man of Steel Origin: Sent to Earth by his mother and father as the planet Krypton was exploding Superman was adopted by a kind couple named Martha and Jonathan Kent upon reaching adulthood he became the protector of Metropolis and has helped the world by defending it from any threat that arises. Superman is the current leader of the Justice League of America and friends with Batman. Powers Superhuman strength *Superman can move planets, sometimes even Solar Systems Heat Vision *He can fire beams of concentrated heat from his eyes hot enough to melt steel. Flight *Superman can fly at light speed Frost Breath *Superman can use his breath to freeze enemies Superhuman Durability Heat Vision.jpg|Supermans heat vision Superman moving planets.jpg|Superman moving planets *Superman can survive flying to the core of the earth destroying it and then blowing up earth. Absorbs Energy from the Sun *The closer he gets to the sun the stronger he gets Combatant 2 Robert Reynolds: The Sentry Our second Combatant is Sentry Origin: In 1947 Canada attempted to create the Super Soldier Serum used by Captain America Magnified a thousand times over. The project was canceled but not after the serum was completed. Over Ten years later Robert Reynolds a meth addict broke into the labratory of Professor Cornelius there he discovered a glowing serum upon drinking the serum he gained the power of a million exploding suns. From then on he used his powers to protect the World and is known to be one of the most powerful forces on earth allowing him to hold his own against people like Thor and Hulk. He is also a member of the Avengers. Powers Photokinesis *Sentry can generate and control light, he can use it to blind or to burn enemies. Flight *Sentry can move at FTL speeds Super Strength *He is strong enough to easily break hulks limbs and to tear Carnage in half. He is also known to be able to lift a solid 100 tons at his weakest. Superhuman Durability *He is known to be as durable as a dwarf star the most densely packed together things known. X-factors Strength Sentry Superman 90 - 100 *Superman has more strength impressive feats than Sentry such as moving planets. Fighting Skill 10 - 50 *Sentry is a former meth addict while Superman has been trained by Batman in martial arts Speed 80 - 75 *Sentry goes FTL while superman goes at around light speed. Powers 90 - 90 *They both have equal powers while Sentries will allow him to burn and blind Superman. Supermans on the other hand will allow him to hurt/freeze Sentry. Durability 70 - 100 Superman is just overly all the more durable character in this match up he has survived planets being blown up on him while sentry is defeated by one punch from she hulk My vote My vote goes to Superman he has Durability higher stregth and he is around as fast Scenario Superman has been sucked into the Marvel zombies universe and after seeing Sentry infect the Avengers he is transported to the main Marvel universe where he comes face to face with Sentry mistaking him for the zombie version he attacks. Winner Superman No Battle Written due to lack of voter interest. Experts Opinion TBA Information has been taken from the Superman and Marvel wikias I am sorry about lack of pictures they are not working for me :( Category:Blog posts